princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Brand-New Heaven
Brand-New Heaven is the opening theme for Another Story. It is sung by Seishun Soda. *Credits to http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com.au Tracklist #brand-new HEAVEN #brand-new HEAVEN Karaoke Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Kanji= Come on Ready go 新しい　new world 始まりを告げる Future world 繋いだ記憶　数えた絆 手探りで見つけた世界 空へ羽ばたく Hello brand new DAY Hello Amazing DAY もっと fly away Always starry HEAVEN Baby Let me go 新しい　new world 時刻（とき）を駆け抜ける Future world 荒ぶる記憶　紡いだ奇跡 目の前に広がる世界 宙は果てなく Hello brand new DAY きみと drive away この手掴んだ　夢の楽園　yeah 見上げた空　浮かぶ Always starry HEAVEN Come on Here we go 新しい　new world 幕開けを遂げる Future world 辿った記憶　結んだ軌道 星座（ほし）の下　出逢えた世界 宙へ　starry HEAVEN Hello brand new DAY Hello Another DAY 答え求めた　夢の挑戦　yeah 仲間の声　それは Always starry TREASURE Hello brand new DAY Hello Amazing DAY もっと fly away Always starry HEAVEN Hello brand new DAY きみと drive away もっと fly away Always starry HEAVEN |-| Romanji= Come on Ready go Atarashii New world Hajimari wo tsugeru Future world Tsunaida kioku kazoeta kizuna Tesaguride mitsuketa sekai Sora e habataku Hello brand new DAY Hello Amazing DAY Motto fly away Always starry HEAVEN Baby Let me go Atarashii new world Toki wo kakenukeru Future world Araburu kioku tsumuida kiseki Me no mae ni hirogaru sekai Sora wa hatenaku Hello brand new DAY Kimi to drive away Kono tetsukanda Yume no rakuen yeah Miageta sora ukabu Always starry HEAVEN Come on Here we go Atarashii New world Makuake wo togeru Future world Tadotta kioku Musunda kidou Hoshi noshita deaeta sekai Sora e starry HEAVEN Hello brand new DAY Hello Another DAY Kotae motometa Yume no chousen yeah Nakama no koe sore wa Always starry TREASURE Hello brand new DAY Hello Amazing DAY Motto fly away Always starry HEAVEN Hello brand new DAY Kimi to drive away Motto fly away Always starry HEAVEN |-| English= Come on Ready go To the new new world Tell us the beginning of the Future world Counting the bonds in the connected memories You can find this new world with your hands Fly into the sky Hello brand new DAY Hello Amazing DAY More fly away Always starry HEAVEN Baby Let me go To the new new world Run through the moment in the Future world A miracle created from leftover memories The world stretches out before your eyes Space is not the end Hello brand new DAY You and me will drive away Seize the paradise dream with these hands yeah Look at what is floating in the sky Always starry HEAVEN Come on Here we go To the new new world We have opened the Future world Follow the memories tied to the orbit Find the world beneath the stars Into space starry HEAVEN Hello brand new DAY Hello Another DAY Search for the answer inside the challenging dream yeah With your friend's voice there is Always starry TREASURE Hello brand new DAY Hello Amazing DAY More fly away Always starry HEAVEN Hello brand new DAY You and me will drive away More fly away Always starry HEAVEN Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Theme Songs Category:Singles